Continuum
by voodoobuddha
Summary: Most of you reading this already know what a songfic is.  This is an ALBUMFIC.  Yeah, you read that right.  Firefly set to John Mayer's Continuum.  Various pairings.


**Disclaimer** - I **DON'T** wish I own Firefly or any songs by John Mayer. Lord knows I wouldn't be able to do either justice. Also, I am not making any money from this little bit of frippery. I wish I was. 

**Waiting On The World To Change**

_Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could_

Simon had been young when the war started. He'd been young when it ended as well. Mal often accused him, with looks more than words, of not caring about the welfare of the rim, of not being able to care due to his core upbringing. Simon knew correcting the captain would have been futile.

_Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it_

He and River had followed the war as children, watching the waves that came to them over the cortex. River had been the one to see through all the propaganda and excuses first, but she'd brought her brother around as well. In private, away from their Alliance loyal parents, they'd sympathized with the Independents. History had taught them too well where total control led governments.

_So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

River would often compare the Independents' struggle to bashing at the outside of a stone wall with a hammer. Simon understood both her meanings while their parents understood only the one they wanted to. A good defense was nearly impossible to break from the outside. It would have been much easier to find a weakness from inside.

_Now if we had the power  
To bring our neighbors home from war  
They would have never missed a Christmas  
No more ribbons on their door  
And when you trust your television  
What you get is what you got  
Cause when they own the information, oh  
They can bend it all they want_

Simon often dreamed of an end to the war. Even then, he wanted to be a doctor and all the killing and death bore a hole in his heart. He wanted to save everyone, especially those people who, like his father, trusted the Alliance implicitly and without question.

_That's why we're waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_It's not that we don't care,  
We just know that the fight ain't fair  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

Whenever Mal looked at him with those hard accusing eyes, Simon just wanted to scream, "It's not that I didn't care!" in the captain's face, but he knew he'd have to answer with the truth if Mal asked him why he hadn't done anything if he cared. Simon's answer was far too cowardly to speak aloud.

_And we're still waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change  
One day our generation  
Is gonna rule the population  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

Simon disagreed with much of what the Alliance did, but sometimes he would find himself approving of actions that the government took. Guilt would gnaw at him until River would whisper in his ear that it was okay to feel that way. Sometimes they did things right, and when they were older, they and all the children out there like them, would make a place for themselves within the Alliance and they'd tear it down brick by brick only to rebuild it from the rubble. They would come together and make the 'verse a truly peaceful place. All they had to do was wait.

_We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

* * *

Author's Note - So, what do you think? If you like and would like me to continue, please review and let me know.

Yes, I know it's a shameless ploy to get reviews. I don't care. I _am_ shameless. smirk


End file.
